1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information playback apparatus capable of playing back a file stored in a storage medium for storing a file and also to an electronic POP (Point Of Purchase) advertising apparatus including no movable mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic POP advertising apparatus for outputting a preselected POP advertisement in response to detection of presence of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a technique of storing data such as computer data, video data, and audio data in a small-sized storage medium including a solid-state storage device such as a flash memory and reproducing the data using a dedicated driver or a drive installed in an audio/visual device or other types of information devices.
A POP advertising apparatus is known which detects presence of a person using a built-in sensor of a type which detects reflected light or a type which detects light being blocked and which presents, in response to detection of a person, a POP advertisement to the detected person by displaying an image on a display such as a television monitor or a plasma display and outputting a voice.
In the conventional apparatus using the flash memory as the storage medium, it is only possible to store and read still image information into and from the flash memory, moving image information is not allowed to be stored or read into or from the flash memory.
In the apparatus using a tape as the storage medium, deterioration of the tape occurs with age. Another problem of this type of apparatus is that because data is continuously recorded along a tape, it is required to rewind the tape to retrieve data.
In the apparatus using a tape or a video compact disc (video CD) as the storage medium, information is magnetically recorded, and thus a dedicated magnetic recording head is needed. Furthermore, a moving mechanism used to read data wears with time.
Furthermore, in the apparatus using a tape or a video CD as the storage medium, the storage medium has a large size and thus a large space is necessary to keep the storage medium. The apparatus also becomes large in size corresponding to the large size of the storage medium.
In the conventional POP advertising apparatus which presents a POP advertisement in response to detection of presence of a person, because a sensor disposed inside the main unit of the apparatus is used to detect a person, only a person present near the main unit can be detected. Depending upon the detection sensitivity, a person has passed by the POP advertising without seeing a POP advertisement apparatus before starting the advertisement.
Furthermore, an advertisement having a fixed content is prepared in advance, and the fixed advertisement is presented in response to detection of a person. When it is desired to present a different advertisement, it is necessary to replace the current content with a new content. This is very inconvenient.
Although the purpose of the POP advertisement is to present it to persons, the POP advertising apparatus operates even when there is no person. Such a useless operation results in a waste of power consumption.
In the case where the electric power is turned on and off using a sensor timer, there is a possibility that a POP advertisement is switched when the POP advertisement is being presented, and the current POP advertisement is stopped or another different advertisement is started.
In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic POP advertising apparatus having a small size and high reliability in playing back data, and having no moving mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic POP advertising apparatus which presents a POP advertisement in response to detection of presence of a person and which has a plurality of POP advertisements which can be selected as required. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic POP advertising apparatus capable of presenting a POP advertisement without terminating the operation before the end of the advertisement is reached.